Список изменений обновления 1.3.1
Особенности * Добавлена функция поддержки геймпада с Xinput. * Добавлена функция сортировки инвентаря. * Ловушки с дротиком и Ловушки из Храма Джунглей могут быть повернуты на 90 градусов с помощью молота. * Добавлено "Умное Взаимодействие" (Smart Interact), делающее общение с НИПами, открывание дверей, использование объектов легче. * Пушки (обычная, пушка-кролик, снежкомёт) теперь могут управляться с помощью проводов и выстреливать поддельными снарядами! * Улучшен «Умный Курсор», теперь он взаимодействует с большим количеством предметов. Улучшения * Улучшен внешний вид проводов, теперь они выглядят чётче на фоне разных цветов. * Улучшен внешний вид более 1.800 спрайтов. * Оптимизирован текст всплывающих сообщений. * Улучшено меню настроек и добавлены новые функции. * Обновлен внешний вид Больших кристаллов над головой персонажа. * Улучшена система нанесения урона в ближнем бою при ударе через углы\склоны. * Теперь вы можете использовать строительные аксессуары прямо из инвентаря, как информирующие аксессуары. * Иконка хотбара при выборе подсвечиваются с рамкой. * Улучшена система назначения клавиш, теперь вы также можете назначить клавиши мыши 3/4/5 (колесико, вперед, назад). Новые предметы * Добавлены Логические вентили (положения "И", "ИЛИ", "НЕИ", "НЕИЛИ", "Исключающее ИЛИ", "Исключающее ИЛИ с инверсией"). * Добавлены Лампы логических вентилей (положения "Включен", "Выключен", "Неисправен"). * Добавлены Логические сенсоры (положения "День", "Ночь", "Игрок сверху"). * Добавлены Сенсоры жидкости (положения "Вода", "Лава", "Мёд", "Любая"). * Добавлены Конвейерные ленты. * Добавлен Великий план (Совмещает функции Линейки, Мультицветного ключа, линзы). * Добавлен Жёлтый гаечный ключ. * Добавлен Распределительная коробка. * Добавлены Механическая линза. * Добавлена Сообщающая табличка (выводит сообщения в чат). * Добавлен Жезл активации. * Добавлены блоки и платформы команд (Красная, жёлтая, зелёная и т.д.). * Добавлен Статичный крюк. * Добавлен Нажиматель. * Добавлен инженерный шлем. * Добавлен Куб-Компаньон. * Добавлены Держатели для кристаллов. * Добавлен Большой янтарь. * Добавлены Утяжелённые нажимные плиты. * Добавлена проводная лампа. * Добавлено 12 новых крафтящихся статуй. * Добавлен Держатель Портальной пушки. * Добавлены Сундуки-ловушки. * Добавлены Нажимные плиты для снарядов. * Добавлено несколько новых статуй, которые спавнят мобов. * Добавлена Сумка для снастей. * Добавлена Ловушка-гейзер. * Добавлен Костяной костёр. * Добавлен Сверхъяркий костёр. * Добавлен Разноцветный гаечный ключ. Разное * Мирные мобы, призванные с помощью статуй, теперь не могут быть пойманы сачком. * Увеличена дистанция, необходимая для исчезновения Герцога Рыброна. * Горгона Медуза теперь не может превратить в камень игрока, когда он находится над ней. * Горгона Медуза появляется только в хардмоде (но можно призвать статуей и в пре-хардмоде). * Добавлены имена для НИПов: Маляр, Волшебник, Скелет-Торговец. * Теперь вы можете найти маленькие улья в джунглях (из них вылетают пчёлы и изредка шершни). * Снижена громкость звука использования «Солнечное извержение». * Факелы могут быть размещены на движущемся фоне. * Слизни теперь не могут проходить через дыру в 1 блок. * Манекен-мишень теперь не восстанавливают здоровье от вампиризма и Спектрального сета. Исправления *Fixed Frostbite hiding time left when wet under certain circumstances. *Исправлено несоответствие полосы здоровья Духа пустыни размеру его спрайта. *Fixed NPCs not recognizing kills / interactions properly if they have multiple segments. *Исправлен баг, когда открытые музыкальные шкатулки не выпускают нот. *Исправлено распространение травы Багрянца под Подсолнухами. *Числовой счетчик теперь показывает информацию о противниках, ударенных ездовыми питомцами или специальными атаками. *Исправлено несоответствие цветам ног игрока остальному туловищу при невидимости. *Сеятель теперь можно получить из мешка с сокровищами. *Fixed popular NPC Housing exploit. *Исправлено похищение жизни стрелком. *Fixed Paint Sprayer spraying over blocks in several occasions that it should not (e.g. grass that gets turned into dirt as a result of placing an object). *Исправлен баг, когда нахождение на грани подземелья не учитывается при спавне мобов Данжа/Подземной Пустыни. *Fixed teleporting directly on top of a pressure plate not triggering it properly since. *Исправлено яркое отображение оружий ближнего боя НИПов в темноте. *Fixed Crimson Heart failing to stand to roll roll around on platforms. *Исправлено неправильно очищение сущностей при процедуре очистки мира. *Исправлен баг, когда снаряды Кристального шторма не отскакивали от стен. *Сундуки без присвоенных игроком имен теперь отображают иконку мыши около своих иконок. *Исправлен баг, когда нельзя было использовать Деревянный бумеранг при нахождении рядом со склонами. *Теперь Стена плоти не будет двигаться над адом, утаскивая всех с собой. *Исправлен баг, когда в мультиплеере некоторые части летающей тарелки становились невидимыми / неуязвимыми. *Исправлен баг, когда Марсианский зонд не провоцировал вторжение, когда должен. *Гарпии и Взрослые муравьиные львы теперь не могут плавать. *Теперь комоды не взрываются от разрывных снарядов. *Спрайты Ги и Кимоно теперь правильно отображаются в зависимости от пола персонажа.. *Исправлен баг, когда Древние огни и пузыри Рыброна не появляются в эксперт-моде. *Исправлен баг со звуками Оборотня при использовании лунного амулета в декоративных слотах. *Исправлено неиспользование Сборщиком налогов некоторых реплик. *Исправлен баг, позволяющий бесконечно летать. *Исправлен баг, когда Марсианские Летающие Тарелки исчезают во время вторжения из-за тоски по родной планете. (Именно так это звучит в оригинале) *Исправлен баг с рассинхронизацией люков при подключении к проводам. *Убран "бесконечный дом". *Исправлено удар вагонеткой неповреждаемых противников. *Исправлено множество багов относительно автопаузы и манипуляций в инвентаре.. *Демонические алтари теперь не должны создавать "неразрушаемые" горшки. *Исправлено редкое "персонаж не респаунится" при некоторых условиях. *Исправлено прорисовывание фона сквозь абсолютно не освещенные стены в аду. * Исправлено использование Солнечной киркой плохой световой маски. *Исправлена Стена Плоти, не появляющаяся в одиночной игре при определенных обстоятельствах. *Исправлено реалистичное падение снега во время прыжков игрока в большинстве случаев. *Теперь пейнтбольный пистолет и весёлые гранаты могут нанести критический урон. *Исправлен баг, когда бафф от титановой брони и эффект чёрного пояса не работали против атак Лунного Лорда . *Fixed animated tilesets touching half-bricks stop animating. *Исправлен еще один баг, позволявший дублировать вещи. *Fixed altered worlds getting stuck in spirit release phase under a rare circumstance. *Исправлен баг, когда защита хлорофита в джунглях не настолько эффективная, насколько должна быть. *Исправлена ошибка, когда экипировка не дает достижения при нажатии правой кнопкой мыши. *Исправлена защита союзника от щита паладина, когда она работала, как надо. *Немного исправлены реплики Гида. *Исправлена ошибка, когда Звезда в бутылке не давала Бафф. *Теперь Мозг Ктулху и Пожиратель Миров правильно исчезают при покидании игроком их территории или при уничтожении игрока. *Исправлен редкий баг, когда медсестра не излечивала от дебаффов. *Исправлен выскакивающий двойной урон от других игроков получающих себе урон от взрывчатки. *Исправлено открытие кнопкой "Полноэкранная карта" черного экрана при отключенной в настройках карте. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игрок не мог использовать ездового питомца при нахождении слишком близко к верстаку. *Fixed shenanigans with actuating gemspark blocks. *Аргиллитовый кирпич теперь имеет правильное название (вместо аргиллитового блока). *Блоки под Алтарем ящеров больше не могут быть активированными до победы над Големом. *Исправлены черные дыры, появляющиеся после удаления источников света. *Исправлен баг, когда вещи со стоимостью в 5 медных монет всегда продавались за 1 монету, особенно при продаже стаками. Краткий обзор Категория:История обновлений Terraria Категория:Контент обновления 1.3.1